calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Creekwhisper
Creekwhisper is a tiny short-furred black-and-white she-cat with a single pale green eye and a scarred half of her face, including a missing eye and tattered ears. History Born into a loner family, her name was originally Creek, she was born in early new-leaf. Their father left as they commonly do, but before he left, he taught his family about the magic of skulls from animals, the protective qualities they have spiritually. A moon or so passes when her siblings fall gravely ill. This led to her having a lot of anxiety during those treacherous times. She'd hear of the clans and that they could heal cats with herbs, soon she'd be a sort of spy, being the only healthy kit, eavesdropping about the medicine cat's words, if any herbs would help heal her siblings. She believed this would help her, and situations would turn direr quickly as her mother turned ill too. One day, she was caught, but instead of hearing threats, the medicine cat was simply suspicious. There was something unnerving about her but Creek would just say everything she has been doing, and somehow, it turned out okay for her. She was sent to a herb patch which would actually give her the correct herbs to help her family. Everything seemed alright for a quarter moon or so, but the illness didn't leave her siblings, and the two of their spirits left for wherever. Now her mother began to worry, Creek was 6 moons but she would be the only one remaining since her mother didn't know if she would make it. In a last-ditch effort, Creek was taken to ThunderClan and was begged by her mother to be taken in, and it was so. Creek was renamed Creekkit before she'd get a mentor. Mapleleaf, the Medicine cat at the time, took her under her wing as a medicine cat apprentice, and so Creekkit became Creekpaw. Being a medicine cat apprentice was no easy task, Mapleleaf worked her to the bone. Cats found Creekpaw's affinity for skulls odd and strange. But yet she placed a squirrel skull on the medicine cat den, which only had a minor pain for Mapleleaf. When Creekpaw went out gathering herbs, she found an owl skull. She placed it on her head while in the ancient oak. She then spotted a ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice and tried scaring them, but oddly enough, it failed. Then they talked and learnt his name was Pinepaw, who took an interest in the skulls and promised with a second meeting she'd get him one. Being by the ancient oak, she needed water herbs, and he helped her get it. With a few unintentionally awkward interactions, they were confused if they had feelings for each other, and tried brushing it off. There were meetings between the two, and their relationship grew. After sleeping in the night, the medicine cat apprentice woke to the smell of faint smoke, and Mapleleaf had the smell stuck. She'd been visiting the dark forest or something was up with her. She was subtly confronted with this. Later on, she was directly confronted after Mapleleaf attempted to get rid of the owl skull, but Creekpaw retrieved it from the lake. With the confrontation she ran away to the moonpool, giving Mapleleaf the choice of destroying the skull, which she did, though it took out all her energy. Once Creekpaw reached the moonpool, Vixenstrike, the ThunderClan deputy seemed to have followed her. The two talked, as the once loner (Vixenstrike) lacked a belief in ghosts and StarClan until she faced a StarClan cat, who was Creekpaw's father, Ubuntu. Pinepaw also seemed to have ended up there. Finally, Creekpaw begged to be taken as dead to ThunderClan, that a badger killed her. Vixenstrike returned to ThunderClan to tell this news. And the Pinepaw led Creekpaw to ShadowClan, but not before spotting what seemed like a badger skull. The next day Creekpaw returned to the moonpool, and hoping for help from StarClan, she tried contacting them. In a wild turn of events, she received her medicine cat name from an old spirit that was extremely faded. There she was, alone once she awoke from receiving her name, Creekwhisper. Then she spotted the same badger skull with patterns engraved into it and feathers pierced in. Creekwhisper felt like she was drowning, but then placed it on, and everything felt okay. She was at an odd peace, feeling the power of the skull. Pinepaw came in after this ordeal and after a bit of arguing they headed back to ShadowClan. Four moons pass before Creekwhisper returns to camp, luckily being able to stay due to her leader's kindness. Creekwhisper and Mapleleaf went over the situation with the dark forest. At last, Creekwhisper was able to clear her mentor's conscience. Though it pained to see Mapleleaf's pelt practically ablaze as the claws of the dark forest attempted to keep their grasp. Once the skull was on, the claws let go. Her mentor was free. Their relationship began to improve, but there were still meetings between Creekwhisper and her secret mate, who by now got his name, and it ended up on the topic of kits. Creekwhisper, being unable to hold in this secret, blurted it out to Mapleleaf. It was the one cat she felt she could tell it, though she was completely against it. But Creekwhisper used examples of the Dark Forest, until suddenly, her, her mentor, and leader got a vision. Creekwhisper ended up falling to the ground, and on her were visions of what would happen to cats. It was going to be a plague. Once Creekwhisper woke up, she began to panic, though Mapleleaf tried to keep her in, she escaped. First heading for WindClan then suddenly ShadowClan at the realisation of what could happen to Pineheart, who also received the vision. She ends up trying to stop Mapleleaf from killing him by using her own life, with her letting the two go then. They embark going east, and Creekwhisper falls pregnant with the tom's kits on the journey. They end up in the mountains, and they gather the herbs needed after Creekwhisper gives birth prematurely. One kit was stillborn, and another deformed, which Creekwhisper ended up killing to stop it from suffering, shocking her mate, but she had four healthy kits other than that. Very quickly they made the journey back with three tribe cats, two visiting, one wondering if clan life suits him better. First, they end up at horse place and are in shock when they discover Mapleleaf and Vixenstrike there, who was resting in StarClan now. Surprisingly enough, Mapleleaf forgives Creekwhisper. Soon enough they head to WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and at last ThunderClan, but before they head for ThunderClan, Creekwhisper leaves her kits temporarily in ShadowClan. A battle between Larkclaw; Mapleleaf's father, and Mapleleaf later happens that Creekwhisper witnesses. She kills him for all that he had done, it was brutal. Meanwhile, in ShadowClan, Newtstorm attacks Pineheart for having these kits and causes his face to have claw marks scarred down. But after that, the plague was dealt with. Quick enough, Firekit and his sister, Smokekit were taken to ThunderClan, and Lavenderkit and Maplekit remained with their father. Creekwhisper and Pineheart had them and their kits meet, getting those few moments of joy. Suddenly, by the ShadowClan border, Creekwhisper was attacked by her mate's mother, deforming her face as she was left missing three-quarters of fur, losing her eye and a mangled ear. Dragged into ShadowClan camp, Daisyfawn expected the clan to side with her, but instead, Creekwhisper was rushed to help, Daisyfawn killed, and soon Creekwhisper was sent back, with words of comfort and disgust hidden. It took time for Creekwhisper to adjust, but with her mentor's fiery attitude, cats knew to back off Newtstorm in a blind fit of rage ended up killing Pineheart and quickly was exiled. Creekwhisper grieved at his death, but was able to move on, and focused on her clan and kits, which got her to a better state of happiness. However, overtime Creekwhisper felt haunted by her mate. Rather than missing him, she felt him always watching as a spirit, and the prying eyes forced her to end her relationship with the tom. She felt free after this, with Pineheart not watching her so closely anymore. Personality Creekwhisper is quite serious and easily worried and is known to jump to conclusions. She can be shown to be distant, but once she's close to someone, she's close to them, and can't bear to lose them. She focuses on the task at paw whenever it's serious. She has a strange liking to flowers, especially rosemary flowers, as it reminds her of her mother, and her nest is normally lined with it. Creekwhisper is delicate as a flower when it comes to cats she cares for, and will grieve greatly when they pass, and still will grieve if she's not that close to them. If Creekwhisper does something, she tends to try and stick to it and can be extremely stubborn regarding things she decrees she must do or others must do. She is known to give cats more chances and does try to find the good in cats seen as evil, such as when she talked to Coalflame in The Dark Forest. Unlike a lot of warriors in the clans, due to having loner backgrounds, Creekwhisper sticks to loner traditions regarding kits and fully believes that if a kit is born dead or with complications that might result in their premature death that they should be put out of their misery and pushed aside, such as when she had Coal, who was born with Sirenomelia, which had shocked Pineheart originally, not expecting her to show seemingly no love toward the two dead kits. Trivia * Creekwhisper was named "Creek" because she was born beside one. * Creekwhisper does have a liking for battling and she will occasionally watch apprentices do battle training, and if it weren't for Mapleleaf saving her family she'd likely be a warrior. * Creekwhisper is two times smaller than the average cat. * Creekwhisper goes onto her hind legs if she wants to press her nose to her kit's foreheads. * Creekwhisper always believed there was good in Coalflame, though she trusted him less the more deaths there were, she always hoped that the real Coalflame would come out. * Creekwhisper has asthma. * Creekwhisper sounds like Kitty Softpaws from Puss in Boots. * Creekwhisper no longer has faith in StarClan and no longer associates with them. Kin Mate: * Pineheart (formerly): Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: * Smokewhisker: Living * Maplethorn: Living * Missingkit: Deceased, residence unknown Sons: * Fireflight: Status unknown * Lavendershine: Living * Coal: Deceased, residence unknown Father: * Ubuntu: Deceased, former StarClan member Mother: * Rosemary: Deceased, residence unknown Sister: * Pebble: Deceased, residence unknown Brother: * Newt: Deceased, residence unknown Category:Clan Cats Category:Characters Category:Kittypets